Various types of fiber optic cable designs have been proposed. For example, outdoor long-haul applications use loose-tube cables in which one or more optical fibers are disposed loosely within a plastic buffer tube filled with a thixotropic material. Generally speaking, outdoor cables are robust designs intended to protect the optical fibers from the environment, rodents, installation techniques, etc. The buffer tube for the outdoor cable serves several functions such as protecting the optical fiber(s) therein along with segregating and grouping the optical fiber(s). Likewise, the thixotropic material in the buffer tube also performs several functions, including coupling the fiber(s) to the tube, cushioning the fiber(s), and preventing collapse of the tube during extrusion. Perhaps the most important feature of the buffer tube is that it prevents the craftsman from damaging the optical fibers when opening the jacket. In other words, when the craftsman opens a fiber optic cable jacket with a utility knife, the buffer tube prevents the knife from contacting and damaging optical fibers. However, removing or cutting into the buffer tube adds an additional step when trying to access optical fibers.
Tubeless cables have been proposed for outdoor applications in which one or more fibers are disposed within an outer jacket without being held in a buffer tube. However, tubeless designs have not achieved acceptance in the craft, at least in part because of perceived concern of inadvertently damaging the optical fibers when removing the robust outer jacket. For example, at times, optical fibers have been inadvertently cut or nicked by the craft when attempting to access the fibers during the opening of the robust cable jacket.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to tubeless fiber optic cable designs that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings